


Hope

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Small moments from the life of Michael and Alex through the years, hidden away from Roswell, even when they're in Roswell.Or,Five times Michael and Alex kept their relationship from Roswell and its people and one time they didn't





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sensing that I'm not going to be able to let go of this idea of Malex staying in touch throughout the 10 year gap...
> 
> based on a prompt on tumblr from theredandwhitequeen - the times they got together when Alex was on leave

**One.**

 

Alex parked the car and got out in a hurry, getting halfway to his destination in seconds before pausing. He clenched his fist and turned around. After a few steps, he pivoted again but didn’t move. He just stood there, staring at his target. 

 

It was stupid. He knew how (he hoped) this would go. All he had to do was walk up there and knock on the fucking door. But part of him was dreading it. Dreading the possibility that this was not going to go how he wanted (hoped). He was equally parts excited, anxious, and fucking terrified.

 

And yet. 

 

Alex knew what was on the other side of that door. And no way was he going to waste any more time standing out here like an idiot. With a few long strides, he crossed the distance and banged on the door. He paused for just a second to see if he could hear movement inside. Hearing nothing, he banged again.

 

After a few more sharp raps, the door pushed open into him and he had to take a step back to avoid catching it in the face. A tired face topped by wild curls greeted him, a scarred hand rubbing at bleary eyes.

 

Alex’s heart clenched at the sight of the hand but his attention was quickly diverted to the blinding smile behind it.

 

“Alex?” Michael asked, disbelieving. “Fuck, am I dreaming?”

 

Alex laughed. “You dream about me often, Guerin?”

 

Michael reached out a hand but froze just before touching him, as if he was unsure if his touch would be welcome. Alex shook his head and stepped in closer, Michael’s arms taking the cue and wrapping around his back and neck.

 

“Every damn day, Private.” Michael whispered as he pulled Alex in for a kiss. Alex responded eagerly, his own hands going to Michael’s curls and holding him close. As they kissed, Michael stepped backwards into the trailer and pulled Alex with him, letting the door close behind them on its own.

 

Alex reluctantly pulled away after a bit, the need for air overriding his desire to keep kissing Michael. “You’re a hard man to find, by the way. Was going to be here earlier but I had to ask around to find you.”

 

Michael shrugged. “Guess you just weren’t asking the right people. I’m not hiding out here.” He pressed his forehead to Alex’s and breathed him in. “Fuck. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

 

“I’ve only got a few days before I have to report back.” Alex told him. “But I already made nice with my dad and hung out with Maria so I’m all yours until then.”

 

Michael pulled back. He searched Alex’s eyes as if looking for a lie. After a moment, he smiled. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex assured him as he raked a hand through Michael’s hair.

 

“What ever will we do with all that time?” 

 

Alex shrugged. “Play cards? Go to the Crashdown? See a movie at the drive in?”

 

“Go on a road trip far away from all things Roswell.” Michael interjected before Alex could list too many ridiculous things. Alex eyed him.

 

“You want to go on a road trip?”

 

“Why not?” Michael shrugged. “You, me, my truck, open road? What’s not to like?”

 

Alex smiled. “Ok. Let’s do it. I’ve got to be back in three days so we can’t go too far.”

 

“I get two whole days of you to myself?” Michael teased as he pulled Alex tight to his body, pressing them together from knee to chest. “I think I can live with that.”

 

Alex closed the gap.

 

**Two.**

 

“Dude, Manes, chill out.” Patrick called to him. Alex ignored his roommate and kept pacing. Michael was late. Alex checked his phone again but there were no messages.

 

A loud groan hit his ears but Alex didn’t bother paying attention, his eyes were fixed on the window. It overlooked the parking lot outside their apartment and he should be able to see Michael’s truck when he pulled in. If he pulled in.

 

They had been planning this weekend for months, ever since Alex got word that he was being posted to Peterson AFB in Colorado. It was only a six and a half hour drive from Roswell. Not great for frequent visits but the occasional weekend trip was doable. Except they’d been fighting lately. Well, that wasn’t wholly accurate, Alex thought, since to be fighting they’d have to actually be talking. But they had always sucked at the talking part. They were much better at just being together and communicating with their looks and their touches. That’s why Alex was so eagerly awaiting this weekend. He had hoped it would get them back on track. It had been almost two years since he was last in Roswell, since they had last seen each other in person. Alex hated to think that he was now close enough that they could drive to each other and now was when it all fell apart.

 

“Manes, Alex, I’m serious.” Patrick grabbed his shoulders and stopped his anxious movements. “You’ve gotta relax. If the guy doesn’t show, then you know he ain’t worth it.”

 

“But he is.” Alex protested. “I just suck at-”

 

“Nah, dude. It takes two to have a functioning relationship. If he ain’t even going to try, then there’s nothing you can do.” He shook Alex’s shoulders gently. Alex was thankful for his friend and roommate. Really, he was. He was a good guy who didn’t care that Alex was gay even under DADT and he’d helped cover for him when Alex almost got caught with a guy while he and Michael were going through a phase. But Alex also kind of wanted to deck him right now. It wasn’t fun to hear someone else say his own dark thoughts out loud. Alex closed his eyes and slumped in defeat.

 

The defeat lasted only a few seconds though. Alex’s eyes popped open and his body tensed as he turned towards the window. He’d know the sound of that crappy old truck anywhere. A smile broke onto his face without his permission and Patrick laughed as he let go of his shoulders. 

 

“I take it that’s him?”

  
Alex nodded without looking at him. He crossed the room to look out the window and there he was. Michael was sliding out of his truck with a cautious look around, as if he was worried he was in the wrong place. But he closed the door and grabbed a bag out of the truck bed and headed for the entrance to Alex’s building. Alex turned and made for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

 

“Easy now. You can’t go jump him in the hallway, dude.” Alex knew Patrick was right. The two of them had been lucky enough to secure off base housing but most of their complex was rented out to people from the base and there was too high of a chance that someone would see him and Michael together, even in his own building, for him to go out and meet him like he wanted to. Didn’t mean he was happy about it, though. He hated this whole going back into the closet thing. He’d never had to do it growing up and it chafed at him now.

 

He took a step forward at the knock on the door but Patrick pushed him back with a look. So Alex stayed put as Patrick answered the door. He couldn’t see them from where he was but Michael’s voice carried down the hall and Alex closed his eyes at the sound. It sounded way better in person than it did over the phone.

 

The door closed and Patrick walked back into the room, Michael at his back. Alex didn’t move and Michael didn’t rush to greet him, both acutely aware of how they’d left things the last time they spoke.

 

Patrick stood in between them and looked back and forth for a moment before coughing loudly. He jerked his thumb behind him at his own bedroom. “I’m just going to call it an early night. And play some music. Loudly.” He winked at Alex and quickly disappeared. 

 

Michael dropped his bag on the floor and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Alex immediately forgot everything except for how much he’d missed him and crossed the space between them in large, quick steps. He crashed into Michael with both hands around his neck as he smashed their faces together in a hard kiss. Michael caught him with a hand around his waist as the other cupped his jaw and quickly gentled the kiss. 

 

The kiss stretched on, one leading into another. They only broke apart when the impact of Michael’s back hitting the wall forced the air out of his lungs. At some point, Alex must have pushed Michael without noticing, he realized with a breathless laugh. Michael smiled back at him.

 

“Hi,” he greeted. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come.” He admitted, figuring it was best to get everything out in the open now rather than letting it fester and ruin their weekend.

 

Michael closed his eyes briefly. “Wasn’t sure I was going to either. But I missed you too much to stay in Roswell when I knew you might be waiting.”

 

“Can we make a new rule?”

 

Michael arched an eyebrow. Yes, they had rules for this thing they were doing but they were few and flexible. And hadn’t been changed since Alex shipped out.

 

“Two week limit on communication. And if we have plans, check in at least 24 hours prior to make sure those plans are still a thing.” Alex suggested, his voice stern. “I have spent the past week freaking out because I wasn’t sure if you were coming or not. I made sure I wasn’t on call just in case but I felt like an idiot making these plans when I didn’t know if we were on the same page.”

 

Michael ran a hand over Alex’s hair before cupping the back of his head. He nodded. “I think we can do that.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok.” Michael laughed. “Anything else we need to talk about?”

 

Alex pretended to think for a moment. The answer was obviously yes, but those issues had been there for months or years already. They could wait another hour. Or two.

 

**Three.**

 

“Michael!” Alex turned at Patrick’s shout. His friend had stood up on the rung of his chair and was waving his hand wildly in the air. Some of their other friends tried to get Patrick back into his seat before he tumbled over but Alex was more concerned with who he was yelling at. The problem with being military and mostly only associating with military is that they’d all gotten into the habit of calling each other, and most everyone else, by their last names. In Alex’s experience, Patrick only called one guy named Michael by his first name.

 

And sure enough, Michael Guerin broke through the crowd with a laugh on his lips. “Jesus, Patrick, you drunk already? The night’s still young!” He greeted. He was on the other end of the table near Patrick and he greeted a few of the other guys with a nod or a quick handshake.

 

“It’s  _ my _ bachelor party and I will get shit faced if I damn well please!” Patrick shot back. He grabbed at a random drink on the table and held it out to Michael. “Now catch up!”

 

Michael grabbed it from him with a laugh and handed it back to the guy who had been drinking it. He clapped a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and said something too quiet for Alex to hear.

 

“I didn’t know your guy was coming,” Alex heard from his right. He turned to see Mitchell downing a shot. Mitchell was a good guy but he’d always been a little weird around Michael the few times they had met. Alex was pretty sure it wasn’t the gay thing because Mitchell had never been weird to Alex but it was definitely something.

 

Alex shrugged. “I wasn’t sure he’d be able to come. Prior commitments and all that.” He grabbed his beer and took a sip as Michael worked his way around the table to him. In truth, he hadn’t known Michael was coming. Since his second deployment and his decision to re-up, things had been strained between them. They still kept to the two week rule because any longer and they’d have to admit to there being a problem but Alex definitely hadn’t invited him to Patrick’s weekend in Vegas bachelor party.

 

A warm hand on the back of his neck and a hard body sliding against his and into the suddenly empty space next to him was all the greeting Alex got. Michael didn’t say a word to him as he finished greeting the guys he’d met before and introducing himself to the ones he hadn’t. After that first weekend visit a few years before, Michael had become a semi-frequent visitor. Once DADT was repealed and Alex didn’t have to hide anymore, he took a strange amount of pleasure in introducing Michael to his friends and colleagues when he visited. It was easier to be out and open when they weren’t in Roswell, when the specter of his father wasn’t hanging over their heads, and Alex liked it. He liked it a lot. 

 

“I need another drink,” Alex announced as he stood up from the table, a hand shooting out to grab Michael’s collar and tug him after. Laughter from the table followed them as they made for the bar.

 

Alex found a space at the crowded bar and signaled for the bartender. Michael pressed himself along Alex’s back and dropped a quick kiss on his neck.

 

“Sorry for the surprise.” He said.

 

Alex angled so he could look at Michael and keep the bartender in his view. “I like surprises,” he replied though they both knew he didn’t. “How’d you even know about it?”

 

He was distracted for a moment by the bartender but after ordering for himself and Michael he turned back to the man. 

 

“Patrick texted me. Asked if I was really too busy to get away for his killer weekend in Vegas.” Michael told him and Alex had to look away. So he might have neglected to tell Michael about it - or that Patrick had specifically invited him to join. “I tried to play it off but he wouldn’t take no for an answer so I thought why not? Never been to Vegas before.”

 

“Yes you have,” Alex contradicted.

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Oh please. We spent like four hours here six years ago when we were too young to even do anything. That doesn’t count.” He argued and Alex shrugged.

 

“Still a lie to say you’ve never been to Vegas before now.” He closed his eyes and turned back to the bartender as he put their drinks down in front of him. Alex handed over some cash and grabbed the drinks. He made to push past Michael and go back to the table but Michael didn’t budge.

 

“I don’t lie to you, Alex.” Michael told him. Part of Alex wanted to play it off, ignore their issues and have a good time, but this was the first time they’d said out loud what their problem was. Too many secrets between them and most of them were on Michael’s side. Alex had to keep professional secrets but Michael kept personal ones. 

 

“No,” Alex agreed. “You don’t lie. You just never tell the whole truth. Which is almost worse.”

 

Michael took the drinks from him and put them on the bar behind Alex. He braced his hands on the counter’s edge, effectively trapping Alex between them. “I have secrets, yes. But all of the things that I haven’t told you involve other people. And I can’t just spill their secrets without them okaying it. You know all of my secrets, Alex. All the ones that are mine alone.” He gazed into Alex’s eyes, imploring him to believe him. And Alex did, he really did, but that didn’t make the problem go away. He didn’t like that so much of Michael was hidden from him but was okay for other people to see and to know.

 

“Am I one of your secrets, Michael?” Alex had to ask. They were open about who they were to each other when Michael visited, but Alex had been back to Roswell only twice since graduation and both times, they’d snuck around. Something about that town made them want to hide. 

 

Michael hung his head briefly before looking back at Alex. “Isn’t that the way you wanted it?” Someone bumped into him and reminded Alex that they were in the middle of a very crowded bar and probably shouldn’t be having this conversation right here. But he didn’t want to go back to his friends and have to pretend that everything was great between them when it wasn’t. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Alex agreed. “Or it was. I don’t know. I like not having to hide. I like that my friend invited you to his bachelor party and that you already know most of the guys here. I like that they know you and know who you are to me and they don’t care.” He gripped Michael’s hips and tugged him closer. “I like just being able to be us. With no hiding and no secrets.”

 

Michael moved a hand to his cheek. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

“What if I tell Max and Isobel when I get home? Would you be okay with that?”

 

Alex tilted his head to look at Michael’s face better. He was worrying his bottom lip and Alex had to smile. “Yeah. I’d be very okay with that.”

 

Michael smiled and leaned in.

 

“I was wondering what was taking you two so long.” Mitchell’s voice startled them before their lips could touch and Michael dropped his head onto Alex’s shoulder with a groan. Alex just smiled, slightly embarrassed. Michael pulled back and gave Alex a look he couldn’t decipher as he reached around Alex for the drinks, touching him far more than was necessary for such a maneuver. 

 

Alex smiled as he watched Michael head back to their table. 

 

“So, uh, that’s still a thing, huh?” Mitchell asked and Alex turned to him with a questioning look.

 

The other man shrugged. “You just seemed really surprised to see him earlier. And you’ve been moody lately. Thought maybe something had happened between you too.” He looked after Michael and it clicked. Alex had to cough to disguise his snort. Mitchell wasn’t weird around Michael because he was with a guy, he was weird because he had a crush on Alex’s boyfriend. 

 

Smothering the laugh, Alex patted him on the shoulder. “We’re good man. We’re  _ really _ good.” He laughed at the look on Mitchell’s face and left to rejoin Michael.

 

**Four.**

 

Alex drove up the long road to the isolated trailer. As he parked the truck, the trailer door opened and a beautiful woman stepped out still tugging down her shirt, Michael close behind. Alex felt a pang in his chest but ignored it. He didn’t deserve to be upset. Not when he’d been the one to shove Michael away.

 

He sat in his truck and waited while Michael sent the woman on her way. When her car faded from view and Alex still hadn’t moved, Michael turned around to go back inside.

 

He’d only taken a few steps when Alex slid out of the truck and slammed the door shut. 

 

“Guerin!”

 

Michael stopped and turned, a cold look on his face. “I’m Guerin again, am I?” He scoffed. “What are you doing here, Alex?”

 

Alex stopped a few feet away. Every bit of him ached to close the distance but he didn’t have the right to do that anymore. Not since-

 

“I wanted to see you.” He told Michael.

 

Michael scoffed again and held his arms out wide. “Well, you’ve seen me!” He turned and disappeared into his trailer before Alex could stop him.

 

Alex cursed himself and ran a hand through his hair. He’d known this was going to be bad but he’d hoped that Michael would let him speak. It had been almost a year since things fell apart. Alex had only needed a few weeks to realize the mistake he’d made but he hadn’t known how to fix it. Now, on the eve of his third deployment and with a strange sense that it wasn’t going to end well, he’d sucked it up and made the trek back to Roswell.

 

Alex steeled himself. With a few large steps, he’d crossed the distance to the trailer and flung the door wide open. But two steps inside, he froze. Part of him wondered if Michael had honestly left everything up when the woman was here but then realized that very,  _ very _ few people would be able to recognize the work for what it was so Michael probably didn’t bother hiding it.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Alex?!” Michael barked at him when he burst in.

 

Alex didn’t answer. He was too busy taking in the calculations and drawings scattered around the tiny space. The complicated science a clear reminder that Michael was not what he seemed. The glowing piece of glass a reminder that he was standing in the home of an alien. 

 

“Alex!” Michael yelled his name again.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex blurted out, turning to face Michael. He had to take a step back at what he saw. Michael’s face was a picture of misery, of hurt and pain and anger. And Alex knew that it was all his fault. “I am so sorry.”

 

Michael shook his head. “Just get out.”

 

Alex shook his head. “No. Not yet. Please, just let me explain.”

 

“Explain?” Michael asked, incredulously. “Explain how you wanted to know all my secrets then bolted the second I trusted you with them?”

 

“I was scared.”

 

“Scared? Of the big bad alien?” Michael scoffed.

 

“Of my dad.” Alex admitted. The strange answer made Michael pause. “Look, for as long as I can remember, my dad has had this thing about aliens in Roswell. He always thought they were real and that they were dangerous. We had to always keep our eyes open in case we saw a handprint mark on something because that would mean the aliens were back.” He sucked in a breath. Michael stayed silent so he continued. “I thought he was crazy, ok? Aliens? In Roswell? That’s almost too ironic to be true. But then you told me it was and that you were an alien and all I could think of was my dad coming after you again but with a gun this time instead of a hammer.”

 

“Alex,” Michael started, shaking his head slightly.

 

“No, let me finish. I shouldn’t know this and I  _ really _ shouldn’t be telling a civilian this but my dad has headed a covert project for the last 19 years, Project Shepherd. It’s purpose is to locate, identify, and neutralize any other-worldly threat in Roswell. It’s why he’s been stationed there for so long. And I just- my dad was always going to come after you if he found out we were still together, we’ve always known that, but finding out that you are the very thing he has dedicated his life to hunting? Michael, if we stayed together, it would give him every excuse to come after you and then he might find out the truth and I couldn’t let that happen. So I thought, if we weren’t together, then maybe you would be safe.”

 

Michael stared at him. “Really? That’s why you freaked the hell out when I told you?”

 

Alex winced. “No. My initial reaction was all me freaking out. I mean, come on, how would you feel if your boyfriend of over eight years suddenly told you he was literally from another planet? I reacted badly and I’m sorry but the whole breaking up thing, that was because I was afraid of my dad, not because of you.”

 

Michael didn’t say anything for a long while. Long enough that Alex started to edge towards the door.

 

“Boyfriend?” Michael finally said, his voice barely a whisper. Alex froze and rewound what he’d said and yeah, he’d definitely called Michael his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I know we never actually said it, but yeah. I mean, come on Michael, we were together for eight years, what would you call us?”

 

Michael shrugged and cross his arms. “I just called you Alex.”

 

“Well not just,” Alex shot back without thinking. Michael raised an eyebrow as Alex blushed. Because Michael may or may not have taken to calling him darlin’ in certain moments and Alex may or may not have loved it, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

 

“Why did you come here, Alex?” Michael asked with a heavy sigh. “I mean I appreciate the apology and all but-”

 

“I’m being deployed in two days. Baghdad.”

 

Michael clenched his jaw and put his hands on his hips. Alex watched him carefully. One of their biggest fights in the last couple of years was Alex’s decision to re-up for another seven years. Michael had hated the idea of Alex having to go back into a combat zone but Alex hadn’t worried about that part as much. He was a codebreaker. Even when he was deployed, he wasn’t often out in the field. 

 

“So what, you just wanted to tell me you were going back to war? You’ve never done this repenting your sins crap before.” His voice was harsh but Alex could hear the fear underneath.

 

“Something about this one feels different. I can’t explain it, I just- I needed to see you before I left. I needed to apologize and explain why.” He looked away. “I don’t expect anything from you, Michael. I know I fucked us up. But I-”

 

A soft touch on his jaw turned him back to Michael. He’d closed the distance between them and stood a hairsbreadth away. 

 

“You’re going to be fine, Alex. Isn’t that what you always told me? You’re going to sit behind a computer on the safe and secure base and  _ you will be fine _ .” Alex wasn’t sure which of them he was trying to convince but he nodded anyway.

 

Michael wrapped a hand around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Alex sank into it gratefully. He’d missed this. He’d missed Michael. This was his home and he’d been away far too long. 

 

Michael pressed a kiss into his hair and pulled away. Alex reluctantly let him go.

 

“Go. Go to Baghdad. And then come back.”

 

Alex’s heart ticked a beat. “Yeah?”

 

Michael smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“I will make it up to you,” Alex promised. “I want to find a way past this.”

 

“Me too. We just might have to actually talk our way through it this time.” Michael teased as he leaned against the counter. Alex knew the play at nonchalance was an act but he didn’t comment. He was too busy trying to control his own heartbeat. 

 

He stepped forward and cupped Michael’s face with one hand, kissing him softly on the other cheek. “I’ll see you when I get back.” 

 

**Five.**

 

“Michael!” Michael whipped his head around when he heard his name. In the waiting room opposite, Patrick stood up and beckoned to him. Michael hurried over and followed as Patrick led him down a short hallway. 

 

“Where is he?” Michael asked, not bothering with inane greetings.

 

“His dad’s here.”

 

That stopped Michael cold. He grabbed Patrick’s arm and forced him to look at him.

 

“How is he?”

 

One of the things Michael liked about Patrick was that he was a no nonsense kind of guy, he told it to you straight. “They amputated part of his right leg. He had a bad head injury but they don’t think he needs surgery. I’ve only been in to see him once but he seemed to be handling it okay. Not great but you know, he got shot up in Iraq and woke up in Maryland missing part of a limb. All things considered, he seemed okay. Then his dad showed up and all non-immediate family were kicked out.”

 

Michael wiped at his face and nodded. “Yeah his dad’s an asshole.” He agreed. “Where is he?”

 

Patrick sighed and clapped a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Only then did Michael realize he was starting to pace. “Look, you’ve gotta relax. I get that I can’t understand what you’re going through but he’s going to need you to be strong for him. And part of that is keeping your shit together.” He squeezed. “You can’t see him right now because his dad is in there and barring everyone else. I’ll see what I can find out about when he’ll be allowed regular visitors again, okay?”

 

Michael nodded and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Patrick squeezed his shoulder again before dropping his hand. “A couple of the guys are still here. I’m at Andrews right now so I can come and go but a lot of them are going to have to head home soon. We don’t get much leave to visit each other in the hospital.”

 

Michael nodded and turned to follow Patrick back to the waiting room. “Patrick,” he said and the man turned to him. “Thanks for calling me.”

 

“Of course.” He said it like it was nothing. Like there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Michael should be here. 

 

Michael blinked away a few more tears before entering the waiting room. The men Alex had grown closest to over the years were all in there, waiting for the chance to see him again before they left. All of them rose to greet Michael when he joined them, a few offering to get him something to eat or drink but he waved them off. What he needed was acetone but he couldn’t exactly start chugging a bottle in the hospital waiting room. People  _ might _ start to get suspicious. 

 

Waiting was an arduous thing, Michael quickly realized. The agony of not knowing what the hell was going on or when he’d get to see Alex kept him from settling down. He was up and pacing most of the time. Patrick and the others mostly let him be.

 

“Michael?” He spun around. Alex’s oldest brother Tommy stood in the doorway. Michael started to say something but Tommy held up a hand and looked behind him. Michael knew that look, was intimately familiar with it in fact. Without a word, he turned and ducked into the small alcove holding the coffee maker and vending machine. Seconds later, he felt the air change when Jesse Manes walked in. 

 

Michael crowded into the corner to try and stay hidden as he listened to Alex’s father give platitudes to his friends. The only part Michael cared about was the bit where Jesse explained that he’d restricted Alex’s visitor list to immediate family only for the duration of his stay here. Michael shot out a hand to stabilize the vending machine as it started to rock. 

 

A few minutes later, after Jesse had bid his farewells, Alex’s other brother Luke turned the corner. “Hey, man.” He greeted.

 

“Hey,” Michael returned weakly. 

 

“Tommy and my dad just left to get some food. They should be gone for about 20 or 30 minutes.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Luke shook his head at him like he was an idiot. “I can get you in to see Alex.”

 

Michael straightened up. “What are you waiting for?” Luke let out a small smile and stepped back, leading Michael out of the waiting room.

 

Michael exchanged a quick farewell with the guys who were packing up their things but hurried after the other man.

 

He watched as Luke waved away the nurse who asked Michael to sign the visitor’s log, explaining that Michael was family, though she wasn’t buying it. She was insistent that Michael sign in despite Luke’s protests. Luke had already told Michael what room number Alex was in so Michael snuck away while he and the nurse were going at it. He paused outside the door when he found the right room and took a deep breath. Remembering Patrick’s words about being strong for Alex, he steeled himself before pushing through the door. 

 

Alex’s younger brother Charlie looked at him as he walked in and with a look at Alex, he stood up and left without a word, pulling the door closed behind him.

 

“Charlie?” Alex called, confused by his brother’s sudden exit. 

 

Michael pulled back the curtain blocking his view. Both men gasped at the sight of each other. 

 

“Michael? What are you doing here?” Alex asked as he reached out for him. Michael quickly stepped into his grasp and pulled Alex in for a kiss. 

 

He pulled back and sat down on the bed in the narrow space next to Alex’s body. Alex started to move but Michael stilled him with a hand. “Patrick called me. And then I think all three of your brothers conspired to get me up here while your dad’s out.”

 

Alex smiled even as tears started to form in his eyes. “I wanted to call but I wasn’t sure-”

 

“Fuck Alex, yes you should’ve called. But I don’t care about that. I just care that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m not though.”

 

Michael shook his head and cupped Alex’s face. “You’re here. You are here and that is literally all that I care about. You came back.”

 

“Not all of me did.” Alex looked down, unable to look into Michael’s eyes. Michael wasn’t having it though; he ducked his head until he caught Alex’s gaze and made sure Alex didn’t look away again.

 

“Alex, I don’t care if you have four limbs or none. Every day you were gone I was terrified that I’d have to read in the papers that you were dead. But you aren’t. You are alive and  _ you came back _ . So you’ll have to figure out how to walk with a prosthetic, who cares?” He wiped away some of Alex’s tears. “Fuck, I love you so much and you scared the shit out of me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex told him. “I love you too.” He pulled Michael down into a wet kiss. A sharp knock on the door pulled them apart. Seconds later, Charlie ducked his head in.

 

“Luke’s getting into it with the nurses. They want to know who’s visiting. Michael, if your name is on that list-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Michael cut him off because he did know. If Jesse Manes found out he was here it could put him in jeopardy. And yet.

 

“Go.” Alex urged. “He can’t find out you were here. I’ll call you, okay? Even if I have to steal a phone from someone.”

 

Michael looked at him but Alex just nodded and shoved gently at his shoulders. “I’ll be back in Roswell before you know it.” Alex told him.

 

“Roswell?” Michael asked.

 

Alex nodded. “When I’ve finished enough rehab they’re going to send me home, so…”

 

“Guerin, you gotta go.” Charlie urged behind him.

 

Michael pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips then stood up. “I’ll see you at home.”

 

If Charlie’s grumblings were anything to go by, they both wore stupid expressions on their faces but Michael didn’t have time to enjoy it. 

 

He had to sneak out of a military hospital.

 

**One.**

 

“What’s all that about?” Liz nodded her head at the crowd of military men in the corner. They were loud but nothing too bad. It was just strange to see soldiers in the locals bar. 

 

Maria shrugged. “They’re friends of Alex’s. He said something about a couple of guys getting stationed at the base recently so I guess they’re having a reunion.” 

 

“Here?” Max asked, surprised that Maria would let a bunch of airmen into her locals only bar.

 

Maria gave him a look. “They’re friends of Alex’s.” She repeated. Max shrugged and sipped his beer. Things had settled between all of them recently. They were finally at a point where they could hang out and have a beer together and he didn’t want to ruin that. Alex had begged off earlier when they were making plans and Liz supposed now she knew why. It was still strange to her. Logically, she knew that Alex had been in the Air Force for well over a decade and that he must have formed friendships in that time, just as she did while she was away from Roswell. But seeing him surrounded by a bunch of men in uniform, in Roswell, it just seemed strange. 

 

She glanced over as a big cheer let out. Alex’s head was thrown back as he laughed and she smiled. It was good to see him laugh like that. Since they’d been back, she hadn’t seen him let loose like he used to.

 

“Where’s Michael?” Isobel asked as she settled in next to them. She looked around but Liz knew she wouldn’t find him. Only she, Max, Kyle, and Maria were here. “Thought he would have been the first one here.”

 

Liz shrugged. Sure, Michael loved to drink, especially at the Pony, but Alex had said he wasn’t coming so it was a toss up if Michael would actually show or not. Liz threw back her shot as she thought about it. Around the time all of the other secrets came out, Alex had finally told her and Maria about Michael. She’d seen them together, and walked in on them enough times, to know that it was serious but she still had trouble picturing it long term. They just seemed so mismatched.

 

“Oh there he is,” Max said suddenly. Liz turned to see Michael walking in through the front door. Isobel started to put up a hand to get his attention but froze when a shout rang through the bar.

 

“Michael!” No less than four guys shouted from the corner. Liz whipped her head around to stare.  Alex laughed as around him, two guys were standing up on their chairs and beckoning Michael over. Three more had put their hands up in a cheer.

 

Michael smiled and squeezed Isobel’s shoulder in greeting as he passed them but he didn’t stop on his way to the table of airmen. One guy with fiery red hair jumped up and squeezed Michael in a tight hug. Michael rocked back on his heels and patted the guy on the back a few awkward times.

 

“Alright, Mitchell! Let him go,” Alex called, laughter in his voice. 

 

“What the hell?” Maria asked as she leaned on the bar opposite Liz. Liz shook her head without answering. Together, their group watched as Alex’s friends welcomed Michael with literal open arms, the alien clearly not a stranger to any of them.

 

“What?” Liz turned at Max’s question. He glanced between them and his brother.

 

“He already knows all of Alex’s friends?” Maria asked incredulously.

 

Isobel laughed as she reached for her drink. “I would hope so. Michael certainly spent enough time visiting Alex over the years. I’d be worried if they didn’t know him.”

 

Liz looked between Isobel and the group of men, the pieces slotting into place. Alex had been a little vague when he told them about Michael. Vague enough that Liz, and Maria she was sure, had gotten the impression that they’d had a thing in high school that they’d rekindled recently. But looking at them now, it was clear it had never stopped. Despite their mismatches, Michael fit seamlessly into Alex’s life. 

 

Liz eyed the bright smile on both of their faces and shrugged. “This is what we get for not grilling him like we should have.” She said to Maria, causing the other woman to laugh.

 

“We definitely failed in our best friend duty of getting  _ all _ of the details.” Maria agreed.

 

“I’d say we need to do better next time, but...”

 

“Doesn’t look like there’s going to be a next time.” Maria finished.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! Same username


End file.
